User talk:Aepokk Vulpex
Archive 1 Meenah's Trident Here you go! Thanks for the help. Rabbeseking (talk) 22:27, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oh okay. This has way more aliasing than I expected, you might want to ask Bitterlime or AmbiguouslyAndrogynous for help on this one, they're a lot better at fixing images than I am! 22:37, March 1, 2013 (UTC) No worries, I think I've got it looking pretty decent now! Just took a little while. Thanks for the offer though! Rabbeseking (talk) 23:39, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Space Faiering Hey, you try to create text heavy pages at 8:43 AM, incredibly sleep deprived. Actually don't do that. I don't recommend it.Rabbeseking (talk) 22:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well hey The Light6 missed it too :P :Anyway yes I'm all too familiar with the oftentimes poor outcomes of late-night editing (which is unfortunate, because Hussie usually updates late at night) 23:12, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Alchemy Instead of being passive aggressive and changing it back, can I ask why my piece on punched cards on the Alchemy page was wrong? If I actually did make a mistake thanks for taking it off, but I can't find one. Duranbong (talk) 23:23, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Wait... I looked over this for a few minutes and I realized you were actually right. You were, however, wrong that the total number of possibilities in the captchalogue card is 64^(8!). 64^8 covers all of the possibilities, there's no reason that you should have to multiply it by 64^7 or anything else. The conclusion that any percentage of possible codes couldn't be punched into the card properly should've been your first clue that one part or the other of your analysis was wrong. 23:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, yes I see that now. Thanks for taking the time to explain it to me Duranbong (talk) 23:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::No problem :) 23:45, March 10, 2013 (UTC) My info I am the shipping Sylph of Void.--Kittygirl19 12:10, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright cool, nice to meet you 06:34, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Nepeta/AC joke Oh hey thanks for fixing it, I kinda jumped the gun. Sorry Drake Pines (talk) 02:02, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! 03:15, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to understand this. Let's say for the sake of argument that "AC" was a reference to Nepeta. What makes it a dead Nepeta joke -- in other words, what would be the joke? Wouldn't there have to be some kind of callback to some aspect of Nepeta's history, personality, etc.? Like, even if there was just a shot of an air conditioner unit shaped like a cat or with a Leo symbol on it, that might be considered a dead Nepeta joke, but I don't see anything that justify even the "may be". -- 06:14, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well a lot of people are going on the fact she was beaten to death by Gamzee, e.g. "broken"... idk though it is kind of a weak connection. Other peoples' input would be nice. 06:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Nepeta was in a ventilation shaft prior to her death, saying the AC is broken is like saying the ventilation system is broken. - The Light6 (talk) 07:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :::That's still quite a leap to make for a joke, especially since air conditioner =/= ventilation system. (Granted, one is literally connected to the other, assuming you have central air conditioning, but still.) -- 15:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::The other thing is that the "Nepeta=air conditioner" joke has been around for a while: here's one from March 29th of last year. It's possible that Hussie was making a reference to that joke as a nod to the fans (like he did with the "John shows up 15 minutes late with Starbucks" joke earlier in the intermission). 15:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oooooooooh, OK. I can accept that then. But in that case, the trivia should mention it, like the Starbucks one does. -- 15:52, April 10, 2013 (UTC) B2 Frog Temple We've known for ages now that the Frog Temple wasn't duplicated from the scratch: : : : : Also, the Frog Temple on the planets are reconstructions on the ones in the Veil, e.g. the Frog Temple in the B1 Veil had four columns around it, as did the one on B1 Earth, meanwhile the Frog Temple in B2 Veil as does the one on B2 Earth. Also the B2 Frog Temple needs to deliver GCat to B2 Earth. - The Light6 (talk) 07:10, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Also if the frog temple meteor would have been a duplicate we would have Bec again as a first guardian, and not Gcat. Just thought I'd mention that. - 10:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Right, that was a major oversight on my part. Thanks for giving me the relevant information to point out how it was wrong. 15:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Act pictures I don't think it's really necessary to change the act pictures, considering that most of the time, the picture we have is the same one that appears when you click on the act title on the map, but the icons look kind of ugly when they're blown up to a big size like that. Just my opinion, of course. 18:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good point. We could certainly make it more uniform though, using the first page for the act that Hussie links to on the map. And if it's a flash, I guess take a screenshot that seems to fit well, or whatever the very end of the flash might be? Also, what do you think of the act quotes? Are they fine as they are? 18:30, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you talking about the quotes under each picture (i.e. the "A young man stands in his bedroom..." for Act 1)? I guess there's two things we could do for those: we could either use the first line from each act, regardless of whether it's a "good" quote or not, or we could try to determine the "best" quote from each act, one that sums up its contents in a few words. Not sure how we would do the latter; a vote, maybe? 18:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm partial to the latter, though you're right that it would be somewhat difficult. I'll see what everyone else thinks. 19:01, April 16, 2013 (UTC) More Act Biz Regarding linking titles to pages, I was thinking the same thing, until I saw that Act 4 was linked to a page (actually, the page that appears on the map screen). -- 18:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Ah right, but if you notice it's linked to the image that appears in the Story Map, maybe that would be a better idea? I'm not sure... 18:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's kind of a wash. A1, A2, A6A2 and A6I2's titles match their icons (also A6A3, more or less); A3, A5A1, A5A2, A6I1 and A6I4's do not (also A6I5, but it's very close); A4, A6A1, A6I3 and A6A5's titles do not appear in any text; and I2 and A6A4 have no text. Part of the problem is that some icons and/or titles are not particularly representative of the acts they're from (see A5A1's icon, A5A2's title), so the value of linking is "eh". But that's largely what the infobox is for, so that doesn't really matter. So possibly: *If the title appears in the act, link to it *If it doesn't, either link to the next best thing or not all *Skip I2 and A614 completely How does that sound? -- 20:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Oooh. Also, how about linking the icon in the infobox to the appropriate page? -- 20:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Comments: I would say that the icons for A3, the Intermission (which you didn't mention), A6A2, and A6I2 (as well as A6A3) match the titles VERY well, even though it's true that none are very representative of their respective acts. (I personally think Hussie's original A6A3 picture and title would've been GREAT for A6A2). I was just going on linking to the image as opposed to the title because *A) This pattern is kind of established by previous links in the Act pages, and *B) While finding a quote might be difficult or impossible, the images are guaranteed to be in the comic (albeit harder to find). But given the suggestion you just added of making the image link to the page it's from (though I'm not sure how/if that would work), then going by the titles would be a great idea! Also, I desperately want the option to change the color scheme of the Act Navboxes, any idea how? 20:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::By "match" I meant the title doesn't appear on the page the icon's from, but yeah. Finding a quote isn't that bad if you're using the search page, though, unless it's in a Flash. I'm just saying it's hard to justify linking "MOB1US DOUBL3 R34CH4ROUND" to the page with Terezi and her rocket wings. (That quote doesn't even appear in Act 5 at all, for crying out loud...) ::Linking an image to its page should be easy enough. ::I'm not sure what you mean about the navbox color scheme. You mean change it in general, or have it change depending on what page it's on? -- 20:49, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I meant depending on the page, like we could have A5A1 be blue like it is on the map, A5A2 be red like it is on the map, etc. It'd be nice if the color options were included as parameters, basically. 20:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's definitely possible, though it might require a sub-template. We've done that a number of times at KHWiki. -- 22:02, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Awesome! I definitely support the idea, because for one thing it would allow us to actually make the A6I3 title white, yet still readable. 22:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Alrighty then! In that case, let's sort out the colors, run 'em by some people maybe, and we can hash this out. -- 00:28, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm a bit too tired to give lucid considerations to the matter, but we could leave the grey boxes as they are, and for the colored ones the border color could be the border, and we could take two colors from the gradient for the other two shades of gray in the template, likely the top and bottommost colors, but we'll see how it works out best. 03:41, April 17, 2013 (UTC) http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Imperial_Drone?s=wldiff&diff=0&oldid=134266 I don't understand your edit summary, could you elaborate? 16:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC)